Magus of the Justice League (Discontinued)
by MythMaker258
Summary: Sequel to my fic, A New Fate. Suggest that first to understand. Sent to a new world to stop something that threatens all of existence, Counter Guardian Emiya is thrust into the DC universe. With new powers in hand, he'll fight to protect all things. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! So this is another sequel to my fic, A New Fate. Since people are telling me that my other fics are a bit confusing, due to not reading A New Fate, to how Shirou has become so powerful, I decided to answer. Here's a basic summary.**

 **A threat comes from somewhere outside of the Nasuverse, one that threatens all universes. Afraid, Alaya decides to buff up a Counter Guardian, then, with the help of Zelretch, send him to that universe. Alaya chose the Counter Guardian EMIYA.**

 **Zelretch used his powers to give Shirou the powers of his alternate selves:**

 **Shirou from Fate route**

 **Shirou from UBW route**

 **Shirou from Heaven's Feel Route**

 **Emiya from Fate/Extra**

 **Shirou raised by Kirei Kotomine**

 **Shirou raised by the Einzberns**

 **Shirou raised by Zouken Matou**

 **Shirou raised by Waver Velvet**

 **Shirou raised by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**

 **Shirou raised by Gilgamesh**

 **Alaya used her powers to give Shirou the powers of his past lives (for the criteria, I chose the dark skin, white haired men who viewed themselves as mere tools):**

 **Angra Mainyu – tool for humanity to be the cause of all of their evil**

 **Amakusa Shirou Tokisada – tool for humanity to act as their savior**

 **Solomon – tool for God and humanity to act as an advancement for magecraft, humanity, and a protector king**

 **Sengo Muramasa – this character was due to Shirou Emiya's spiritual composition being good enough for the spirit to possess him**

 **Siegfried? – This one I'm not sure because his power would make Shirou too powerful. Siegfried acted as a tool to grant wishes, to save who people wanted.**

 **Alaya also stupidly added some of the powers of characters who she confused because of Shirou's past lives power overwrites them:**

 **Chloe von Einzbern due to the EMIYA Class Card Installed to her**

 **Kiritsugu Emiya who became a Counter Guardian**

 **A corrupted Justeaze von Einzbern who is possessed by Anra Mainyu**

 **Hope you enjoy! This is a crossover between Justice League War and Fate/Stay Night.**

Shirou woke up to find himself in a large, grassy forest at night. Shirou sat up and remembered that he was in a new world, a dimension that will endanger my multiverse. Looking around his surroundings, Shirou saw city lights shining off to his right. He morphed his holy shroud and armor into something more casual, a plain black shirt and trousers. Not wanting to wait, he decided to use one of his new gifts, his father's time manipulation magecraft.

'Time Alter,' Shirou thought, 'Square Excel.'

Feeling his own time speed up, Shirou took a step, and his muscles were ripped apart from the focused temporal manipulation. Luckily, Avalon repaired his body, but he has felt worse pain in all of his lives. Shirou sped forward till he found a sign.

'Gotham City,' Shirou read, 'never heard of it.'

He walked through the city till he found a pawn shop. Using Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon to summon some gold, he walked in, and was greeted by the old owner.

"Hello, lad," the man smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Shirou takes out his gold, which was hidden in a traced bag. The old man's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'd like to have this appraised, then sell it," Shirou stated.

The old man frowned. "I hope you didn't steal that, sir."

Shirou rolled his eyes. He looked at the man, using the new magecraft capabilities he gained through Alaya's intervention. "Don't worry about it. Just do what I want."

"Yes, sir," the old man replied, his eyes dulled. After studying the gold, he looked at Shirou. "This piece of gold should cost $10,000,000."

After the old shop owner had paid Shirou, the magus went walking out with his new money, which had been stored inside the Gate.

'Huh, so Gilgamesh is actually good for something,' he thought.

Walking to a nearby motel, Shirou rented a room for the next few weeks. He slept soundly for the first time in weeks. In the morning, he went out and began researching any differences between this universe and his own at the local library. Before he knew it, Shirou had spent the whole day there. Most things in the past were the same, with the occasional difference (ex. a new country, one less country, a new war, one less war, etc.). It was when Shirou got to the modern era that he was surprised.

"Seriously," he breathed, staring at the computer screen.

Superheroes. Actual superheroes. There were people here that had capes and could fly and save people. Heh, if only his old self had seen them. He would have idolized them. Though the rest of humanity sees them as monsters, similar to when Shirou went through as a Counter Guardian.

'I pity them,' Shirou thought. 'They have no idea what they're in for.'

Shirou stepped outside the library to get some fresh air. This was a lot of information to take in. Breathing in and out, he looked at the night sky, seeing the same stars as his world. Seeing that this world wasn't all that different then his own world, he closed my eyes, relaxing for a minute.

And that's when something big and cloaked grabbed him, and flew off.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, as the cloaked creature that held him jumped up onto a building. It ran from rooftop to rooftop, dragging the magus and a woman who was also in its grasp.

"Enough of this," he said, pissed off. Tracing his favorite blades, Kanshou and Bakuya, Shirou sliced the creature, which promptly caused it to drop him.

Shirou landed on his feet, his armor and holy shroud materialized around him. The creature, dripping blood and still holding the woman, gave a snarl. They squared off on the rooftop, ready to duke it out, when a bright green light came from our right.

"Going somewhere, buddy?"

The green light was coming from a man, who levitated above the side of the roof. He was dressed in a green outfit with a strange symbol on his chest. He wore white gloves, a green domino mask, and had brown hair. The green light shone most brightly from his right hand, coming directly from a ring. This was the Green Lantern, a human who works for an alien organization that basically assists planets that were in danger. He was one of the superheroes of this world.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, looking at Shirou.

With the Green Lantern and Shirou distracted, the monster escaped, jumping off and escaping. They turned back at the running monster and Shirou swore. Lantern, however, looked amused.

"All right," he said. "You wanna dance? You stay here by the way?"

The hero pointed his ring at Shirou and a green light construct formed around him. Then, he flew off after the creature.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

Shirou sent back his blades back into his reality Marble and placed his hand on the construct.

"Straße gehen," Shirou incanted. This was a spell his knowledge of magecraft told him.

The box shuddered, and then shattered. With A+ ranked speed, Shirou chased the hero, who had surrounded the creature with a dragon construct. The creature, in retaliation, dropped the woman, who Green Lantern was forced to concentrate on saving, letting the creature go. The creature ran away, so Shirou attacked it by tracing his bow, firing a large amount of arrows at it. The monster did its best to dodge most of them, but it was pieced with a multitude of arrows. He jumped and gave the monster a powerful kick, but it was stronger than he originally thought. It grabbed his leg and threw him in the air, with him landing into Green Lantern, who was probably trying to find the monster. They smashed into a bright sign that stupidly just said food. The sign exploded and the monster jumped to them, the flames burning away its cloak to reveal a cybernetic monster.

"What the hell?" the Green Lantern yelled. He then glared at the monster. "High-tech armor, huh?"

The monster, still bleeding a bit, grabbed a groaning Lantern. It punched gave him a few punch as Lantern was angrily taunting him. The monster gave him a powerful punch, sending the hero flying to another rooftop. Shirou gave it another kick, this time reinforcing his strength. The monster landed on the same roof as Lantern and as it tried to stand up, a black figure kicked it to another rooftop.

"What were you doing at the docks?" the figure demanded. "I want answers."

The monster opened its mouth and tried to blast him with fire. The figure dodged it, but an explosion sent him flying. As the figure tried to get up, the monster punched him, sending him to the ground. As it was about to deliver a devastating punch, a glowing, green train slammed into it. The monster crashed into a wall, and was about to get up, but was hit with another volley of arrows.

Green Lantern shone a light on the other figure. With Lantern's light, Shirou was finally able to identify the black figure: Batman, another hero.

Lantern seemed surprised. "Batman? You're real?"

Batman gave an annoyed look and covered his eyes from the bright light. "Turn it off," he said.

"I had him," Lantern said.

I scoffed. "Clearly."

"He's right," Batman said. "Now turn off the damn light before they see us."

"Before who sees us?" I asked.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the left. Helicopters had appeared, with the police demanding our surrenders.

"Put your hands in the air!" one officer shouted. "Put your hands in the air!"

Green Lantern complied and raised his hands. "They don't like us much," he stated.

Batman gave a cold look. "The world's afraid of us."

Lantern turned to Batman. "You say that like its a good thing."

Batman remained emotionless. "It's necessary."

It seems like this world is more like my own than I thought. Heroes don't get any respect or credibility anywhere, do they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! So here's my new chapter! First I'm going to respond to some reviews.**

 **To Yoshiki-909: I made a fic that basically has Archerko, but upgraded with Illya and her alternate selves.**

 **To Randomleech: I'm sorry for the fact that my grammar looks like someone switched it from 1** **st** **POV to 3** **rd** **, but it was originally 1** **st** **POV. I didn't like how it looked however so I did my best to transform it into a 3** **rd** **POV. And to your other comment about how Emiya seems too overpowered, well this is mainly so he can match others, though he'd hold back against most. Characters in the DC universe have very OP powers, like Martian Manhunter and Superman. I'd also like to say that in a world of crazy knowledge seekers like Darkseid and Brainiac, a character who is the Holy Grail, which is a hole to Akasha, should have the power to protect himself.**

 **To Supremetroll: I meant a Shirou that was raised by Kirei Kotomine in some alternate, non-canon universe, but Amakusa Shirou Tokisada is included as well.**

 **Here's the chapter.**

The heroes were staring at the bright lights of the helicopters. While they were distracted, the monster behind them got up and spewed fire. Batman was the first to notice it.

"Move!" he yelled, tackling Green Lantern out of the way. Shirou dodged the flames, nimbly.

The monster rushed forward, and jumped off the building. It sprouted wings and flew towards the helicopters, which got out of the way just in time.

"Take your toys and go home," Batman yelled at the two, using a grappling hook to cling onto it. Green Lantern chased after them, leaving Shirou back on the roof.

'Damn it,' Shirou thought. 'Do I have anything that I can use to help me fly?'

Shirou jumped from building to building, struggling to keep up to them. As he was chasing the others, he was also thinking of ways to get around more easily in a mobile fashion. After searching through all of his abilities, he activated the levitation Noble Phantasm of Gilgamesh. Flying at top speeds, Shirou raced after them.

Green Lantern had tried multiple times to try to slow it down. The monster suddenly blew fire at Lantern, who was unprepared for the attack.

"Argos," Shirou chanted, using Medea's High-Speed Divine Words. A barrier surrounded Lantern, protecting him from the fire.

"Thanks," Lantern said, relieved.

"Don't mention it," Shirou said. "He's getting away!"

The two flew after them, watching Batman struggle to stop the monster. Their flight ended with the monster slamming Batman into a building. It was about to strike, when Green Lantern created a clamp, which held the creature's wings together. Shirou then projected Kanshou, and sliced the monster's wings off. It landed on the ground, destroying a car. The three heroes came down, but find that it had disappeared.

"So what's this thing doing in Gotham?" Lantern asked.

"Witnesses spotted this thing trying to plant some kind of bomb downtown," Batman replied. "When the cops confronted it, it spewed fire from its mouth."

The heroes jumped into the sewer, as it was the only place the monster could have gone.

"Yeah, I noticed," Lantern said. "But fire's no problem for me. As I was saying, Green Lantern can do anything." He said the last thing while doing a stupid pose.

"Except shut up, apparently," Shirou deadpanned.

"Hey, newbie, go to hell," Green Lantern said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Name's Blood Knight," Shirou said, thinking of a random name. "I'm new."

"I've never heard of you," Batman said. "What exactly are you, anyways. Your powers seem to be similar to Lantern's, but you seem to have more combat experience."

"I'm a magus, I mean magician," Shirou said. "I can do magic."

"If you're some sort of wizard, then why don't you wave your wand, go bibbidi bobbidi bou, and catch that monster already?" Lantern asked, mockingly.

Shirou scoffed. "And why not bring about eternal world peace or make everybody immortal? My powers can do much, but it has its limits."

"You realize that magic doesn't exist?" Lantern said.

"You know some people get annoyed when people mock their abilities?" Shirou replied.

"Where are you from?" Batman asked, still suspicious.

"None of your business," Shirou said.

As Batman grumbled, Lantern said, "Wow. Someone forgot to take their true blood tonight."

"He's not a vampire," Shirou said. "They have much more personality."

"Seriously," Green Lantern said a bit shocked that Shirou knows vampires. "I thought with the darkness, the vanishing, then the, what, super strength?"

"No," Batman and Shirou said at the same time.

"His skill set is impressive though," Shirou said, thinking of how the man handled himself against the monster.

"Can you fly?" Lantern asked.

"In a plane," Batman replied.

"Wait," Lantern said, coming to a conclusion. "You're not just some guy in a bat costume, are you?"

Batman just turned around and gave a knowing smirk.

'Alright, I like him,' Shirou thought.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Lantern said. Batman remained silent. "What? Nobody asked you to prom, so now you dress as a bat and prowl around your parents' basement?"

"He doesn't have parents," Shirou said. He had gotten the information from analyzing Batman's tools and outfit, revealing his true name and reasons why he became what he is.

Batman stopped. He then slammed Shirou into a nearby wall. "What do you know?" he demanded.

Shirou did what he learned when Rin interrogated him in the past. He just smirked, pushed Batman away, and kept walking. He then lifted his hand, revealing Green Lantern's ring.

"Allow me to explain," Shirou asked.

"Huh?" Green Lantern said, his outfit disappearing, revealing a fighter jet outfit.

"Trace On," Shirou chanted. Instantly, the information of the ring came into Shirou's mind.

"A Green Lantern Power Ring," he said out loud. "Created by the Guardians of the Galaxy to act as the ultimate weapons for their servants, the Green Lantern Corps. It uses the Will aspect of the Emotional Spectrum to power it, allowing it to use the user's mental will to create hard light constructs and other useful things. Because the Will aspect of the Emotional Spectrum is green, the power ring's creations are green. This ring formerly belonged to a Lantern named Abin Sur, who died and gave his ring to one Hal Jordan."

The others were in shock at this information. It was Green Lantern who broke the silence. Once again, Shirou was thrown against the wall.

"How the fuck do you know that!" Jordan shouted.

Shirou rolled his eyes and pushed Hal back. "It's my favorite magic," Shirou replied. "Tracing."

"Tracing?" Batman asked, suspiciously.

"Basically, I scan an object completely and recreate it. I do this so flawlessly that I can see and recreate an objects history and even magical properties. That's how I already know your little secret identities."

"Dangerous ability," Batman observed, glaring at the magus.

"Thanks," Shirou said, walking again. He then threw back the ring. "Thanks for the toy. Won't use it, though."

"You won't take it again," Lantern growled.

"Unless I want to," Shirou replied.

"Is it wrong that I want to beat this guy to a pulp," Lantern complained to Batman.

Batman shrugged. "I like him."

Lantern scoffed. "You would."

Suddenly, Shirou stopped. Waving for them to stop too, he pointed towards the monster, who was setting up some sort of machine. The heroes got closer, but before they could attack, Batman stopped them.

"Not so fast," he ordered. "We need more info."

"Oh crap," Lantern said, "that's a bomb and he just armed it."

"Lantern, wait!" Batman yelled.

"That idiot!" Shirou shouted. Shirou's Revelation skill flared, letting Shirou sense the danger. He quickly activated his magic circuits, ready to make his move.

"For Darkseid," the creature rasped. Then it exploded in a large explosion. Shirou summoned a chain that wrapped around Lantern. He and Batman pulled him back.

"Rho Aias!" Shirou shouted. A flower shaped shield formed, shielding him and his allies from the blast. The shield fell, allowing the heroes to advance.

"Darkseid. "What's that a band?" Lantern asked, curious.

"Some kind of death cry," Batman observed. "It wanted to take us with it. All to protect this."

"I'm on it," Lantern said. "Ring, scan this."

Shirou rolled his eyes. "Please. Trace On."

The two began scanning the device, Shirou seemed to be having trouble. There seemed to be some energy protecting the device from his scans. After Lantern's scans failed, Shirou let the others converse before finally ending his scan.

"That's impossible," Lantern said. "The ring knows what the Guardians know and the Guardians know everything."

"It's hard to read," Shirou said. "There's seems to be an energy protecting it from my spell. The energy's weird. Like a mix between divine and demonic auras. Some strange hybrid of the two. All I can get from it is that it's some kind of alien computer. It has a secondary function, but I can't get what."

"Alien," Lantern said. "Like the guy in Metropolis."

"You do realize that alien is a broad term," Shirou deadpanned. "Isn't what you just said a bit racist. I thought you were a space cop?"

Batman chose to ignore the magus's last statement. "Superman."

"First," Lantern said. "Shut up, Knight. Second, Batman, you've met him?"

"No," Batman admitted. "But I've researched him. His power levels are-"

"Not going to be a problem for me," Green Lantern said, arrogantly.

"You do realize that arrogance like that gets you killed, right?" Shirou said. "Anyways, I heard Superman has a bit of a weakness to magic, so I should be able to take him down."

Batman turned back towards the box. "We'll see."

And with that, the heroes plotted their next move.

 **So I bet you can guess what's next. A battle between Green Lantern, Batman, Superman, and the newly christened, Blood Knight. How do you like the name? It's from one of my other Fate Stay Night Superhero fics.**

 **Ambush Bug: I love it!**

 **Ahh! How'd you get here?**

 **Ambush Bug (Sweatdrops): I'm Ambush Bug. I teleport.**

 **Why are you in my room?**

 **Ambush Bug: It's my duty to break the fourth wall and talk to the viewers. So- Agh!**

 **(I smash him with a giant flyswatter.)**

 **Sorry about that folks. Hope you like the chapter. Please comment and vote. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I've had my final exams and then I had to babysit and I've just been swamped. I'm trying to update but I'm going on a faraway vacation for the next two weeks so don't expect anything for a while. Sorry. Anyways, responses to comments.**

 **To anyone who's curious about the name Blood Knight – I've heard a few rumors online that Emiya's cloak used to be white, but was stained with so much blood that it became red. That's where blood came from. The knight part is a bit more obvious. He's best as one of the three knight classes (Saber, Archer, and Lancer). I just think Archer would be too simple, Counter Guardian would be a bit confusing, and the DC universe's main trait is that almost all of their superheroes have secret identities.**

 **To – For a harem, I was thinking of a few superheroines, but the harem would probably be made of Servants. As for some Servants that would still be alive in the DC universe, that's a interesting subject. I'll still bring all Servants into the DC Universe. I think it would be interesting to see how they would react to their "doppelganger." However, I'm not summoning Hippolyta because I don't really know much about her despite her appearing in Fate/Strange Fake. The DC Universe version of Pentheselia (forgive me if I misspelled that), however, would have been killed already during the Trojan War.**

 **To the Guest who asked about if I'm using Aquaman or Shazam – I decided to use Shazam. I just find it so much easy to access the movie rather than the comic book.**

 **To darthwolf – Ruby is not going to dress Diana up as a magical girl. Don't worry. Shirou is safe.**

 **Unknown speaker: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **The fuck?!**

 **(A wand appears, floating in midair.)**

 **Ruby: I, MAGICAL RUBY, WILL TURN THE GREAT WONDERWOMAN INTO A MAGICAL GIRL! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S PERFECT ON BOTH A PHYSICAL, MAGICAL, AND AETHSTETIC LEVEL! I MUST HAVE HER!**

 **The hell you will! Get out of my Author's Note!**

 **Ruby: MAKE ME, YOU TIN-**

 **(Another wand smashes into Ruby yelling "Sapphire Punch".)**

 **NOT ANOTHER ONE!**

 **Sapphire: I'm sorry, author-sama. My sister sometimes gets… out of hand.**

 **O-okay… Let's just get to the story. I have a headache now. This fight will primarily be Shirou, Batman, and Green Lantern vs. Superman. Enjoy.**

It was nighttime on the rooftops of Metropolis. The infamous Daily Planet could easily be seen.

" _Trofa_."

A masculine voice had incanted strange words. Suddenly, a red cloak appeared out of nowhere, billowing and expanding. Finally the cloak opened to reveal the trio of heroes, and the cloak then shrunk to its regular size.

"Useful trick," Batman said.

Shirou smirked, however internally he was sighing in relief. 'Glad to know my upgrade gave me access to Divine Words,' Shirou thought. 'If it wasn't for my arms, those rings, and my knowledge of Medea's magecraft, I doubt that would have worked.'

"It was nothing special," Shirou said. "So, is this the right building?"

Batman took out a tablet. "Superman's close. I've been tracking his flight path."

Green Lantern scoffed. "On what? Your own satellite."

Batman only gave Lantern a look and Lantern's expression turned from mock to shock. "I was kidding. You had a satellite."

Shirou looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter. Batman however looked serious.

"Here he comes."

Something on fire soared overhead, followed by a blue blur. The two objects crash into a building, with the blue blur attacking the flaming object.

'He's certainly fast,' Shirou thought. 'As fast as a Servant.'

Green Lantern grinned. "First one to the building is-" His smile faded when he saw Batman and Shirou were already heading that way.

"Ugh, I really hate those guys."

Their chase ends at an abandoned house that was falling apart. Shirou and Batman walk cautiously, ready for an ambush. Green Lantern, however…

He floated to a hole in the building. "Wait here. I got this." Shining his ring, a translucent box appeared around them, trapping them. "No offense, but you'd just get in the way.

"Here's the plan. Green Lantern kicks Superman's ass. TMZ's got the video." And with that, Green Lantern entered the building.

"That idiot," Batman growled.

"He's going to die," Shirou agreed.

They looked at each other and nodded. Shirou then raised his hand and counted down. 3, 2, 1, and…

Explosions, green light, and laser beams all came from the broken down old building. Suddenly, Lantern was thrown at them with extreme speeds. Due to the lack of concentration and the force of Lantern, the barrier that held Shirou and Batman collapsed. However, that wasn't the problem. The problem was Lantern smashing into Shirou at high speeds, sending them into a gas tanker, and causing a massive explosion. Shirou survived due to his high endurance skill and his Armor of Fafnir Noble Phantasm; it only caused minor damage, though his ears were ringing slightly from the explosion.

"That idiot!" Shirou hissed, looking around until he found an unconscious Green Lantern underneath some rubble. He checked the unconscious Lantern's pulse. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, the cocky hero was alright, though he'd probably be feeling that tomorrow.

Shirou turned back to see Batman putting up a pretty good fight against Superman, using multiple gadgets to fight back against the Man of Steel. However, the Dark Knight's throat was soon caught by Superman's firm grip.

"What are the boxes for," Superman ordered. "Talk. While you still can."

Before Batman could attempt to respond, Shirou intervene. "It might be easier if you let up on his throat."

A dagger pierced Superman's arm, causing him to let go out of both pain and shock.

"That's… magic…" Superman winced, yanking the dagger out. Batman jumped to safety and threw a few more batarang at Superman. These batarangs released a white mist that quickly encased Superman in ice.

Unfortunately, Superman's eyes glow red and the ice exploded. The Man of Steel quickly sped at Shirou, recognizing him as the bigger threat. He released a volley of punches at the faker, who was able to block each strike despite them moving faster than he could see.

'Damn,' Shirou said, blocking another 20 hits, 'this guy's potential strength and speed is unlimited. I need to drain his strength somehow.'

Gaining ground, Shirou managed to sidestep Superman, who was then tied up by Green Lantern. With the Man of Steel distracted, Shirou took that opportunity. Shirou used both his high-level structural analysis and his high rank clairvoyance. While his structural analysis let him know of Superman's potential strengths, clairvoyance was what really was important. At an A rank, it's possible to see into another's mind. Shirou's is at EX rank. He saw a material perfect to weaken his enemy.

Shirou watched with amusement as Superman easy pushed back Lantern and struck when the Man of Steel was distracted, this time unarmed.

"Time Alter, Triple Accel," Shirou incanted. Moving three times faster, Shirou began striking at Superman, who tried keeping his distance. After the seventh strike, Superman moved to block an attack, and Shirou smiled. His magic circuits activating, Shirou used a spell that, while he doesn't use as much as Projection and Reinforcement, was one of the spells he mastered in life, Alteration.

Superman gasped, a familiar sensation overcoming him. It was as if kryptonite was nearby. Was it one of the newcomers? No, he couldn't see any kryptonite anywhere, even with his x-ray vision. The stranger in red moved to attack again, and with his body slowed, Superman was forced to block again.

Shirou smiled as he landed another blow. Alteration. The magecraft spell that gives an object a property or effect that it originally didn't have. In this case, Shirou used direct contact and this spell to give Superman's own body the property of kryptonite.

With a swift kick, Shirou sent Superman flying back, into a building. With the effects of the spell wearing off, Superman managed to regain some of his strength back. He rose out of the building, ready to go another round. Shirou jumped back, landing near Batman and Green Lantern.

"Lantern, shields, now!" Shirou ordered with charisma activated. "I'll back you up!"

Influenced by the charisma, Lantern threw up a shield around the trio, and Shirou began enhancing both Lantern and his ring with magecraft. One of Superman's strikes missed and caused a shockwave, sending them hurtling away. Superman then began barraging the barrier, never letting up. Shirou aimed at Superman and released a volley of gandr shots. While normally the barrier would stop strong gandr shots, without overcharging the shots with magical energy, the attacks are intangible. The gandr shots hit the already weakened Superman, but the kryptonian just kept on slamming into them. Shirou fired a ton more gandr shots in response.

"Lantern, focus," Batman yelled. "You stop concentrating and that shield breaks apart!"

"Shut up," Lantern gritted his teeth.

After a few more hits, the barrier broke over a street. Batman easily landed on his feet, Lantern recovered in midflight, and Shirou landed, rolling on the ground and once recovering his balance, he cast a bounded field to both keep humans away and cause any surveillance to malfunction. Superman charged them, at full speeds.

"This guy's going to kill us," Green Lantern yelled.

"No, he won't," Batman said. "You bruise, but you don't kill, do you, Clark?"

Surprised, Superman slowed down, but because he was weakened from before, found it hard to immediately stop. Shirou again took this opportunity. He got in front of Batman and released a very simple magecraft, releasing magical energy as heat. Of course at the level Shirou was using, it was on level with a nuclear blast. Superman was sent flying back again but before he could recover, Shirou traced two copies of the divine hammer Mjolnir, both giving off kryptonite radiation through alteration. With telekinesis, Shirou slammed the two hammers into Superman, causing him to fall unconscious. The three approached the unconscious alien.

"Well that could have gone better," Lantern groaned, rubbing a bruise.

"Did you have to knock him out, Blood Knight?" Batman glared at Shirou.

"You just admitted his secret identity," Shirou said, "who's to say he won't act badly?"

He looked at the unconscious Superman. "What do we do now?"

Lantern look at Batman. "Got a cave to keep him in, Bats."

Batman shrugged. "My caves too far. I do have some warehouses we could bring him."

Lantern blinked. "Oh, come on!"

 **To anyone who thinks I made Superman go down too easily, I just forced Superman's body to give the same radiation as kryptonite, then shot him with pure sickness, then hit him with two extremely dangerous divine hammers that gave off the same radiation as kryptonite. All of this at night when the sun's rays were obviously less.**

 **Anyways, it will be a while until I update. I hope to see you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone, I'm back! So, a lot of people have recently been contacting me nonstop to update, however, I'm planning on resetting this fic, with minor changes. Mainly because I'm fickle with my writing and can sometimes be a bit weird with my past writing.**

 **Shirou Emiya (or rather Counter Guardian EMIYA) will be still sent during Justice League War events, however, Shirou (I'm referring EMIYA as Shirou because I can't keep on doing this) won't be as OP as I made him. Of course, even without those powers, Shirou is still ridiculously powerful, I can easily find loopholes and augmenting magical items. The main upgrades will be Avalon being integrated into him, allowing him to use it at his leisure. His physical abilities will be his usual Archer level. It'll be easier to understand when I write it. Sorry if this description seems confusing.**

 **Now onto responding to reviews.**

 **To LockeBelmont – That would take down almost anyone. Especially with the size of the Type Moon Mjolnir.**

 **To YeTianshi – It's a matter of opinion and a matter of who writes it. Depending on the writer, how long Superman can resist the Kryptonite varies. Sometimes he'd go down instantly, other times (like in that Superman movie) he can resist the effects for a short amount of time. For me, I decided that he'd be able to resist it for a bit to make the fight better.**

 **To darkwolf – Diana may have the potential to be a great magical girl, but I doubt she would willingly become a magical girl. (Of course, if I use recent comics where Diana is one of Hecate's chosen, that amount of power would be terrifying.)**

 **To a crashclown – I see your point, but personally, I feel like Shirou just has an unfair advantage on Superman. Shirou's powers would be much less effective on something that's not alive like a robot or something. With Superman, he's pretty much invincible unless someone can exploit his small amount of weaknesses. And with Shirou's powers, he can basically cheat with his projections and exploit that weakness with ease. When I reset this fic, I'll only use Shirou's basic abilities.**

 **To – Thanks. Also, I've been thinking of altering my Fate/Stay Night x Percy Jackson and the Olympians story.**

 **To FerunaLutelou – Wow. Aren't you a charmer? Well, everyone is entitled to their opinion I suppose, but I can only request that if you have complaints, please be reasonable and stop acting like a troll. Writing is hard and sometimes I work under a lot of stress. I apologize that my fic wasn't to your liking but please remember it is my fic. If you don't like it, just read something else; there are literally millions of other fics here. And please think about how you'd feel if out of all of the fics on this site, someone would just insult you and your writing. Oh, wait. I've checked your page and you don't have any stories. So why exactly are you judging me so much?**

 **To ultima-owner – Thanks.**

 **Hope you all stick around to see the new fic.**


End file.
